


冒險

by cstone9876



Series: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M, 戰術機械宅衍生, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 如果Bruce Wayne曾經造訪過西方極樂園。





	

十八年，而這座樂園依舊屹立不搖。Bruce曾在無數個夜晚質問過自己，他為了一名「接待員」魂牽夢縈至此，是否太過愚蠢。Alfred用說的、用騙的、用求的，都無法讓他的少爺對交際場上的任何女孩──甚至男孩──產生半點執念。可Bruce忘不掉，他怎麼能忘掉在淺黃色的荒漠裡，那兩潭救他於烈日下的湖水。  
  
Bruce閉上眼，伴著老式蒸氣火車規律鏗鏘的搖擺入眠。他知道等他再度甦醒，那個樂園就會帶給他真正的快樂。  
  
  
夢裡總是一樣的，一樣的景色，一樣的枯燥，一樣幼小的他。Bruce身著體面的馬甲，在一片西部荒蕪遼闊的大漠風光裡卻顯得可笑。他無意到這裡取樂，只是應公司股東的要求前來視察。開發出西方極樂園的企業一夕之間聲名大噪，股價持續看漲，長期下來對韋恩企業利弊未明。Bruce只有十五歲，但父母雙亡後他成了公司的最大股東，其他人就算再怎麼不願意，也只能在這趟名為視察實為享樂的旅程裡帶上他。  
  
正中午的，沒人陪著他，應該說從踏進樂園土地、妝容艷麗的酒館女郎巴上其他股東高層後，Bruce就一直是一個人。若是在樂園以外的地方，Bruce就算內心如何平靜無波，臉上肯定也會露出風流的微笑，向每一個女孩至上自己最誠摯的讚賞。為了不讓其他人視他作威脅，他必須這麼做。  
  
可在這裡他不需要。這裡的一切都是虛假的、人造的、冰冷無機質的。這個世界存在的意義，就是成為人們無後顧之憂的後樂園。在這裡沒有人認識他，沒有人會因為他超齡的睿智和沉穩對他不利。這裡是西方極樂園，所有人來到這裡實現自己的妄想。而Bruce唯一想要的就是卸下偽裝，一個人面無表情的待著。  
  
他好似走了很久，卻又沒那麼久。眼前如出一轍的黃沙和熱帶植物與他分享著寂寥，Bruce覺得自己可以永遠一個人這麼走下去，走到這個世界的盡頭，看穿一切編排設計，像他看穿董事會上所有虛偽的嘴臉。說到底，真實世界又比這裡真實多少呢？  
  
Bruce意識到自己口渴著，他沒有帶水壺──或者在這個世界更氾濫的酒壺──但他一點也不擔心，不會有人死在這個園區，監控部總是會給他送點什麼來的。或許還能點杯上好的龍舌蘭，他想。  
  
烈日當頭，儘管氣溫由中央空調控制，Bruce的大腦還是不由自主地受到影響，出了一層薄汗。他在一棵枝節盤雜的樹下停了腳步，巨大的樹蔭蠱惑著他。Bruce坐了下來，想著這趟為期五天的旅程。他想家，但他不確定自己在真實世界還有沒有一個真正的家。喉嚨像是乾裂一樣咆哮著存在感，他的嘴唇乾燥脫皮。  
  
「到這裡找些什麼嗎，小少爺？」  
  
那是一陣爽朗快的聲音，沒有酒店女郎的造作，沒有別存心機的虛假。如此自然，除了Alfred之外Bruce鮮少擁有的誠懇和真心。他抬頭，身著標準牛仔服飾的青年為他擋住了艷陽，還衝著他笑。真耀眼。  
  
「我口渴。」Bruce跟他討水。青年愣了一下，隨後笑得更加開懷。  
  
「我很樂意分享，可惜我身上只有龍舌蘭。」青年抬手示意後方自己的馬匹，「想跟我到鎮上的酒館嗎？我可以請你喝點新鮮的果汁或牛奶。」  
  
他把自己當成迷路的小鬼。糟透了。Bruce轉開視線，假裝路邊仙人掌上頭的蝴蝶很引人入勝的樣子。他聽見那溫醇的嗓音略帶無奈的笑了，然後有人在他身邊坐下。「倔強的小鬼。」他的頭髮被人搓亂，手裡多了個酒壺。  
  
Bruce一口氣喝了大半。  
  
「一個人來到這裡，你肯定很勇敢。」  
  
「不。」如果他足夠勇敢，他的父母就不會倒在犯罪巷裡、水溝蓋上，像是破敗的玩偶。  
  
「每個人都是勇敢的，差別只在於願不願意找出它。」青年拍了拍他的胸膛。青年的手附著沙粒，Bruce上好布料製的馬甲染上褐色的沙塵。  
  
「你勇敢嗎？」  
  
「我正在嘗試的路上。」青年看著他笑，然後拿走了他手上的酒壺喝了一口。Bruce看見自己的唾液沾濕青年的下唇，他喝得太快了，酒液順著頸脖蜿蜒而下。Bruce發現自己有些難以移開視線，以至於青年跟他自我介紹的時候還有點沒辦法回神。「我叫Teddy。」  
  
「......Bruce Wayne。」  
  
「很高興認識你，Bruce Wayne。那是個很好聽的家族姓氏。」Teddy笑著，好像只有這樣才能完整表現出他善良果敢的內心。  
  
「但我沒有家。」  
  
「我也沒有家，來到這裡的人都沒有家。有些人以為買了塊地、結了次婚就叫做家，但我認為，家的意義遠比那樣來的沉重。」Teddy把酒壺還給他，「那是承諾。我不希望輕易給人承諾，因為承諾意味著責任。明白嗎，小少爺？」  
  
Bruce看著Teddy。這裡的一切都是虛假的、人造的、冰冷無機質的。可是，可是為什麼，對方眼珠底層的藍色卻是那樣鮮明，Bruce幾乎想上前品嘗那份透明澄澈。  
  
「我差不多要上路了，確定不用載你一程？」  
  
Bruce搖頭，伸手要把酒壺還給他，Teddy卻揮了揮手。「留著吧，或許我們還會再相遇。」  
  
  
他們確實相遇了。兩天之後，Bruce在同樣的那棵樹下，看著Teddy被另外一名牛仔服飾的男子用左輪手槍射穿心臟。還真不是他預期中的重逢場景。Bruce跪在血液構成的小池子裡，撥開瀏海看進Teddy儘管黯淡仍舊漂亮的藍色眼珠。  
  
不會有人死在這個園區。Bruce對自己說道。  
  
  
  
十八年後，Bruce終於有力量整頓家族企業，並收購了因管理不善一度股價下跌的西方極樂園。火車停靠在驛站，Bruce走下火車，穿著在場景裡一樣滑稽的馬甲。他在鎮上隨意晃蕩，被一名拉丁裔的酒館女郎推拉進店面。忖度著，Bruce點了一杯龍舌蘭。他不趕時間，可以在這個世界慢慢地尋找。  
  
而吧檯靠近窗邊的男人也點了一杯龍舌蘭。Bruce看著他，突然間像回到了十五歲那一年。  
  
「日安，先生。」Teddy的笑容一如往昔，「想要跟我來場冒險嗎？」  
  
「我是來還東西的。」Bruce從懷裡取出那個酒壺，遞了過去。  
  
Teddy的動作停了下來。他拿著酒壺，緩緩地眨了一下眼睛，然後又一下。最後他抬起頭，臉上沒有了笑容，只剩下困惑和詫異。「Bruce…….Wayne？」  
  
「十八年，我找到了我的勇敢。」Bruce對著他伸出手，眼睛彎了起來，「你願意跟我來場叫做『家』的冒險嗎？」  
  
Teddy愣了很久，最後握住Bruce的手好像在微微發抖。Bruce知道他們從來沒有編過這樣的程序。  
  
「首先告訴我你的全名。我猜是Theodore，Edward品味太差了。」  
  
「Theodore Flood。」  
  
「很好。我們走吧，上帝給我的禮物。」Bruce吻了他的手。  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
註：Theodore，Teddy為其愛稱，意為「上帝的禮物」。


End file.
